


You Shouldn't Have Come Here

by Banne



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fictober 2018, It's fluffier than the name suggests, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banne/pseuds/Banne
Summary: Sniper tries to relax during his time off alone in the outback. He does relax, but with unexpected company.Sequel of sorts to "How Can I Trust You?"





	You Shouldn't Have Come Here

It was one of their increasingly rare days off. Sniper had decided to take advantage of that, as well as the fact that the mercinaries were stationed in his homeland of Australia, to go spend some time in the outback. 

Alone.

Just him and his riffle. 

And the Spy who had followed him. 

Said Spy likely didn’t even know that Sniper knew he was there. Sniper would likely have never found out had he not noticed the occasional footprints near his campsite. The shoes were from some prissy foreign company that probably cost more than Sniper’s camper and all of its contents. 

Sniper had waited for a little while to see what Spy would do. Things had gone straight (pun not intended) back to business as soon as Spy had left the van. Back to RED Sniper vs BLU Spy, one of the most intense rivalries in the war. With the slight exception of the guilt that Sniper now felt whenever he pulled the trigger to kill Spy. There was something just not right about looking through a scope to watch a man he’d slept with die in an explosion of gore. 

Patience was normally one of Sniper’s main – and only, depending on who you asked – virtues. But that was waiting to spot an enemy. As it turned out, waiting to spot a possibly enemy-possibly lover was much more difficult. Sniper couldn’t take it anymore.

“You shouldn’t have come here.”

Probably not the friendliest way to let Spy know Sniper knew he was there, but Sniper had never been known for manners. 

Spy didn’t bother to question how Sniper knew he was there. The man could be surprisingly perceptive, once you peeled his eyes away from his scope. Spy uncloaked and walked slowly towards Sniper with his hands up. He’d been standing to the side watching Sniper set up the camp, wondering what exactly had driven him insane enough to follow in the first place. 

He plastered on a suave smirk. “Hello Sniper. I was just walking by and thought I would stop and say hello.”

“Shouldn’t Spies be able to at least come up with convincing lies?” Sniper scowled back. However, his hands didn’t move towards a weapon. 

“Perhaps. But even if you know those words are a lie, you do not know the full truth either.” Despite himself, the last sentence Spy spoke lilted towards the end like a question. 

Sniper felt himself get a headache. “Look. You’re here to finish me for seeing you without a complete suit or you’re here to get undressed again. Which one is it.”

Spy considered his options for a moment. He actually wanted to tell the truth, that he did want to see Sniper again, not only because he had been very good in bed, but also because he was surprisingly pleasant to hold a conversation with. In another lifetime, they could have been truly lovers. Instead, Spy avoided the topic completely. “How’s the hand?”

The question threw Sniper. “My hand? Oh,” he glanced towards his palm, “Got it taken care of after you left. Told Medic I broke a glass. Didn’t lie. He fixed it.” 

Sniper then looked directly at Spy for the first time since he had become visible. The normally immaculate suit was covered in a thin layer of dust from the outback. It looked like what little skin was visible under the balaclava was probably burned. The idea of Spy, sans mask, with silly burn lines on his face made Sniper chuckle to himself. Noting Spy’s strange look at his sudden change of mood, Sniper covered for himself by asking, “Didn’t think you’d care about that. Thought you’d be more of a fuck and run type. Then again, stereotypes do say that you should be a romantic…”

“I can be plenty romantic thank you! But I am a Spy, and as you should well know my line of work does not allow for lasting relationships.” Sniper’s mind flicked to his team’s Spy, and his love for the same woman over the years. Meanwhile, Spy had marched forward, coming to the edge of Sniper’s camp. He hesitated, unwilling to actually go beyond the imagined boundary lines. 

Sniper laughed at the Spy’s words. Then he laughed a little more, seeing a BLU actually respect what could be generously considered a RED zone. “C’mon. You can sit. At this point we might as well relax.   
No cameras out here. And technically it’s vacation time. For me at least. Assuming BLU gets the same vacation time as RED, that is. 

“Of course we do. Who else would we crush in battle daily?” Spy said smoothly as he walked towards Sniper and sat down across from him. None of the previous hesitancy could be seen in Spy’s movement. 

“Don’t know. There’s probably some tough bread or something for you to fight. Or Merasmus, I guess. Can’t imagine you blokes actually beating anyone else.”

“That would be the head trauma from your many losses impacting your memory. Perhaps you should go back to your Medic.”

It was strange. There was no point in Sniper’s recent memory where he laughed as much as he did sitting with an enemy bantering over who had the better team. 

Spy wasn’t even to hide his wide grin. Sniper somehow allowed him to relax. The bushman who seemed so crass in battle was still rough and quiet, but he had a sense of humour and wit Spy would never had expected from him. 

Neither man complained about the new side of his enemy.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. This is becoming an AU and may become it's own series...


End file.
